


The Escape

by kiiboy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Corrupt System, Danger, Edd - Freeform, Fighting Back, I'm Bad At Titles, King Tord - Freeform, Manipulation, Matt - Freeform, On the Run, Rebellion, Running Away, Starting Over, Violence, i finally learned how to make my own tags haha, red leader tord kind of?, starting new civilizations, tom - Freeform, tord - Freeform, tord is a j e r k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiboy/pseuds/kiiboy
Summary: Tom, Matt, and Edd lead the rebellion to get out of King Tord's controlling and evil kingdom.(This was made to tell a story about the character's ONLY, not the real people. Their last names will be changed due to this.)(NOT STARTED YET)





	The Escape

This work is not started yet, it is simply an idea as of now.

sorry!

  
I will delete this tidbit when and if I actually end up writing it! please do not steal this idea, plagiarism is not cool. 😔

(I posted this because I don't want my draft to get deleted lol)


End file.
